Red Sky at Night
by SomeKindOfRomance
Summary: [SLASH... SxK] Stan returns to South Park after four years at sea to the one he loves... who has a girlfriend and emotional problems.. The story of true love at its best and worst, with all those little ups and downs in between. PLEASE REVIEW.
1. Chapter 1

Here's a try at something new..

I don't own South Park

**Red Sky at Night**

His eyes grabbed onto the asphalt from the window of the stationary plane, blue staring into darkness. He shuddered just thinking about his homecoming and felt tears fighting to leave his eyes. South Park hadn't been home to 26 year old Stanley Marsh for more than four years. He wasn't sure whether or not he'd be able to adapt. As he stepped off of the plane and made his way into the airport, he felt nauseous. There was so much going around him. Too much noise, laughter, happiness. Children and elderly were in surplus amounts, which made Stan look twice. For the past two years it had been nothing but young men and women. Niether of the extremes hurrying around him had been seen for months at a time. The only time Stan had layed eyes on the young and old was when they came to dock, which wasn't very often.

"Watch it," a woman yelled after Stan accidentally bumped into her.

"Sorry maam." Stan hunched over a little, pride decreasing and pulled his sailor's cap further down on his head. People seemed cold and unfriendly. Stan likened them to machines, picturing their interiors matching their cold presences. After richocheting off of a few more people, Stan tiredly retreated to a nearby bench to compose himself. He didn't think it would be this hard to assimilate back into the life of a civilian. Stan squeezed his eyes shut tight and took a deep breath, trying to relax his tensed nerves.

"Mr?" Stan's eyes shot open and came to rest on a little girl. "What are you supposed to be?" She pointed to his sailor hat.

Stan looked up from the girl to the grinning man standing behind her, gave a nod of acknowledgement and then returned his gaze back to the young child. "Why i'm a sailor, young lady." He gave the girl a toothy smile and stood up, holding his arms out to the man behind her.

"Stan, it's been a long ass time!" Kenny McCormick pulled the black haired sailor into his arms and practically squeezed him to death. When he finished greeting Stan, he stepped back and pointed to the little girl. "This, is my daughter, Phoebe."

"She looks just like her mother," Stan said with a gentle smile. The girl did indeed look like her mother. Her frizzy blond hair was all over the place. "Where is Bebe?"

"She's getting a manicure or something like that."

"Chick stuff," Phoebe chimed.

Stan laughed at the young girl. "How old are you sweetheart?"

"I'm 4," she said, holding up three fingers in Stan's face.

"She's working on counting," Kenny admitted.

"I can tell. She sure is gonna grow up to be quite the heartbreaker, just like her mother."

Kenny gave a hearty laugh, "like you're one to judge."

"What's that supposed to mean," Stan asked, sporting a hurt look on his face.

"Come on, cars outside," Kenny said, leaving Stan's question unanswered.

The three made the long walk out to the car. "Damn Kenny. Canada's closer than where you parked," Stan joked.

"You're probably right." After two more minutes of walking, they approached a tan audi. "Kenny's little toy," Kenny said with a smirk, as he bent down and tapped the hubcap.

"How did you-"

"Lottery," Kenny answered before Stan could finish. "After three years of buying tickets... _Three years_ Stan.. We won. Whoever said money can't buy happiness was a complete and total," Kenny leaned close to Stan to whisper in his ear, "douchebag." He looked back down at his daughter with a smile and started to help her into her car seat.

"You have two car seats," Stan observed.

"Yea, little Ira's 3 and a half."

"I bet he looks just like his daddy?"

"Nope, he has Bebe's hair too, although I think he may have my chin." Kenny unlocked Stan's door and went over to the other side to let himself in. "Buckle up," he said with a smirk."

Stan obliged and they were soon on their way to South Park. The sailor took off his hat and rolled down his window, taking in the sweet scent of the fresh mountain air. "Smells like trees.." he took another sniff, "and home." He rested his head against the head rest and closed his eyes, welcoming the cool breeze on his face. Sleep was just about to overtake him when they pulled up to Kenny's house.

"Come on sailor," Kenny ordered.

"Aye aye," Stan said with a yawn. He got out of the car and watched as Kenny tried to open Phoebe's car seat. After quite the struggle, the blonde managed to get his daughter out. "You gotta watch out for those car seats," Stan mocked. Kenny said nothing, but just elbowed his friend in the side. The black haired man grimaced and continued towards the door.

"Uncle Stan, the people inside are waiting," Phoebe giggled.

"Sshhh," Kenny hushed his daughter.

"Kenny, I don't want a party," Stan complained. "I don't feel like talking to people right now, i'm tired and hungry."

"Stan, don't be a selfish asshole. There are people in there who've missed the hell out of you. Just mingle for an hour or two and then you can sleep." Stan nodded and turned the doorknob of the beautiful two-floor colonial. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, prepping himself for the room full of his friends and family.

"Come on Stan," Kenny urged from behind, giving him a little push.

Stan walked slowly into the room and was greeted by smiling faces. He looked at all the people before him and started to tear up. He first walked over to his mother, who was standing by the fireplace. He stood in front of her for a few seconds before pulling her into his arms. "Oh God mom," he cried, "it's been so long." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a few tissues.

"Now Stanley, don't cry, you're gonna turn your face red," she half soothed, half joked. This made the sailor smile and he continued on down the line of people which included his father, Cartman and his wife, the Broflovski's, Grandpa, Shelley, Bebe, who was holding Ira, and Kyle. After greeting each one of them with warm hugs and tears, Stan retired to the sofa and watched as everyone mingled and ate h'orderves. They would look at him from time to time and smile, but he knew that they saw he needed to be alone for awhile.

Stan closed his eyes for a few minutes and opened them when he felt weight next to him on the sofa. "Hey," the young man said softly.

"Hey Kyle," Stan said barely above a whisper.

"I didn't get to talk to you much, and seeing as how nobody's really talking to you right now... I thought I- we could talk."

"Sure," Stan said with a smile. He motioned for his redheaded friend to sit closer. "How've you been Kyle?"

"Eh, alright. I've missed the hell out of you though. It's been a long time man."

"Yea."

"I'm glad you're back Stan." Kyle's green eyes started to water. It pained Stan to see his friend like this.

"Me too." He reached out and drew his friend near to him, embracing him for what seemed like forever. He hadn't felt this comfort for years. He watched as the warm tears dripped down his face and onto Kyle's shirt.

"Dude, you're back. We're gonna have some fun, alright? I'll take you to a bar.. Chicks dig sailors," he said with a big grin.

Stan frowned at this and clenched his teeth, provoking curiosity in Kyle. "Yea.."

"Stan... you alright?" Kyle asked with worry.

"I'm fine dude. Everything's gonna be fine. I'm back and we're gonna wreak havoc on this town." Stan saw Kyle's eyes light up and he instantly felt warm. He could look into those eyes all day. He started to notice the different shades of green in the other man's eyes when he first fell in love with him years ago. He bit his lip and remembered why he became a sailor. He wanted to forget about Kyle and work hard, get his hands dirty, but every day at sea, was another day he fell more in love with Kyle. Now, after four years, he was head over heels in love with him. Stan took Kyle's hands in his. "I'm really glad-"

"If I didn't know Kyle had a girlfriend, he'd definately be gay in my book." Stan looked over at Kyle, who had a big scowl on his face.

"Shut up fatass," Kyle warned.

"Two words... Sandy, vagina."

"Eric!" Cartman turned around and was promptly scolded by his wife.

"He hasn't changed at all, has he?"

"Not one bit." Kyle smiled and revealed his dimples.

"So you've got a girlfriend?"

"Yea," Kyle frowned.

"You don't seem to happy."

"I'm not," he admitted.

"Why?" Stan pried.

"I can't tell you Stan, alright?" He yelled. Everyone in the room looked over to the two on the couch. Kyle quickly got up, apologized and ran out the door, Kenny following close behind. Stan felt like all eyes were on him and he decided to leave too. He walked over to the door to apologize to Kyle but stopped when he heard talking.

"Kenny, I can't even look at him." Stan knew Kyle was talking about him. He couldn't stay there any longer. He didn't want to cry in front of everyone again. He slipped out the back door and made the five minute walk to his house.

As he snuggled up in his old bed, he wondered what other things Kyle was saying about him.

**TBC.. review if you like.. I have so many fics out there. If no one likes this one then i'll take it down so I don't wasteh mah time.. Oh and you'll find out what's wrong with Kyle when and if I continue. Oh, and you might think you know where this is going, but there'll be a few curves, so don't jump to conclusions.**


	2. Chapter 2

When he finally woke up, it appeared to be well into evening. The darkness filtered though his old room, creating inexplicable shadows on the walls. Stan found it funny that just 15 years ago, he was sleeping in the same bed, under the same covers and hiding from the same shadows. He wished he could go back. Things were much simpler and less complicated. He missed the innocence and naivety that came with being a child. How had time gone by so fast anyway? Where did his life go? It was almost halfway over already.. or at least he told himself. 

Stan threw the blankets off and stood up, taking the liberty to stretch. He let out a loud sound of satisfaction as he bent his back in a pleasant way. One thing was for sure... his bed at home sure beat his cot on the ships and hotel beds. He took one last look at his bed, relishing in the fact that he was home, and headed down the stairs.

He walked the staircase slowly, taking time to examine the pictures that had made their way up on the walls over the years. A small chuckle escaped his lips the second he saw his first navy picture. His hair had been freshly shaved, face completely stubbleless, uniform clean and white.

"One hell of a clean uniform," he whispered to himself. He brought his eyes to the uniform that he was wearing now; the one he had accidentally fallen asleep in. It wasn't in very good shape. There were a few stains (that only he noticed) and a loose button. After having a career in the navy, it was a sin to have a uniform in that kind of shape. He tensed up a bit, but then relaxed, remembering there were no higher-ups to call him on it. "This could be good," he thought as he headed down the stairs, ready to inspect the time.

The clock was in the kitchen, or at least it used to be. Stan found himself wandering around the entire house, trying to find any sign of time. "This is ridiculous," he said in aggravation. After five minutes of looking, he had come to the conclusion that his parents no longer believed in time. They had finally gone completely crazy. He walked back into the kitchen and sat down on a stool. He had no idea of what to do with himself. When he was in the navy, he had a set schedule. His life ran on time. Now he had nothing to do, and no way of telling what time it was. He knew he wasn't going to last long. Craziness would set in soon enough.

"How did Kyle and Kenny last?" he wondered aloud. The silence following his question was answered with the creak of the front door.

"Stanley?"

Stan got off the stool and headed towards the door to greet his mother.

"Hey ma."

"Where did you go?"

"I was tired... I just had a long day... What are you doing home so late?"

"Late?" His mother laughed. "It's 9:00, Stan."

"Really? If there had been a clock in the house than maybe I would've known that."

"There is one.. On the TV."

"Huh?" Stan walked into the livingroom, to validate his mother's last statement. He was surprised when he saw the huge clock on top of the TV. "Mom, I walked through the entire house, searching for a clock. How did I not see this?"

"Old age, honey." She smiled and gave her son a kiss on the forehead. "Can I make you anything to eat? I didn't see you eat anything at the party."

"No thanks mom. I wasn't really hungry then, and I'm not really hungry now. If I am later, I'll just eat some cereal.. You still have cereal in this house, right?"

"Dad needs his fiber. There's some Kashi in the cupboard."

Stan made a face. Kashi was his least favorite cereal. "Never mind.. I'll just eat some cow shit off of Jenkin's farm. I'm sure that'll taste a whole hell of a lot better than Kashi."

"Attitude, Stanley," his mother warned. She turned on the faucet to prepare some dishes for handwashing.

"You need help?"

"No. I'll be fine. Thanks though... Oh.. and honey?"

"Yea?"

"Kyle wants you to call him."

All of the sudden it felt like Stan had gotten all the wind knocked out of him. He had forgotten completely about Kyle and their little fight from earlier.

"He told you this?" Stan asked shakily.

"Yes. You should probably call him now."

"Ok, will do."

Stan headed up to his room, feeling overwhelmed with nausea. He was certain that Kyle was pissed off at him. Maybe Kyle wanted him to call so he could bitch at him. "No fucking way," he told himself. He decided that he wasn't going to call his friend. There was no need for that kind of stress right now.

He lay back down in his bed and stared at the wall, hoping to fall back asleep. Pretty soon he found it hard to keep his eyes open.

-

"Wake up, lazy ass!"

Stan felt two hands shaking him to consciousness.

"What the fuck," he moaned.

"Your mom told you that I wanted you to call me."

"Kyle?" Stan opened his eyes and recognized the red blur that was indeed Kyle. "What time is it?"

"10:30."

"So, I've only been asleep for not even a half an hour?"

"We're going to the bar."

"What?"

"You and me. We're gonna go drown our sorrows."

"Kyle, look... I'm tired."

"Come on," Kyle begged.

"I thought you were mad at me. Why would you want to hang out with me?"

"I wasn't mad.. I just got a little touchy."

"Yea, well it made me feel like shit."

"I'm sorry. I had no right. Come on, let's go."

"No.. I don't want you to bite my head off if you get touchy again."

"I wont.. I promise. I really shouldnt've taken it out on you."

"Ok.. just let me get changed."

"No, come as you are." The girls like the uniforms.

"Great," Stan said sarcastically. He pulled on a pair of black shoes and followed Kyle out to his car. "What bar are we going to?"

"The Foxy Tramp."

"The Foxy Tramp? Sounds classy."

"It's a nice little joint.. It's where I first met Leslie."

Stan was afraid to ask. If Leslie was the girl that Kyle had talked about earlier, then he didn't want to even promote the conversation. One wrong word could send Kyle over the edge. "I guess I'll see for myself, wont I?" Stan stated, dragging the topic away from Leslie.

"If you can even see. The lights are down so low in there. It's 50/50"

"What's 50/50?"

"Your chances of going home with a cow."

Stan found Kyle's joke to be rude and unfunny, but laughed nevertheless. "I don't think I'm gonna take anyone home with me tonight."

"Come on Stan. It must've been hard to get a piece of ass in the navy. Why not go wild now?"

Stan really didn't feel like explaining his reasons. He somehow found it hard to believe that Kyle would be happy knowing that he had secretely pined for him for years on end. That would surely strengthen the friendship.

"I guess you're right. Why not go wild?" Stan said, going along with it.

After ten minutes of driving down a deserted road, listening to oldies, they pulled up outside of a sketchy looking brick building. Kyle looked excited as he unbuckled his seatbelt. Stan couldn't wait for the night to end and he hadn't even gotten out of the car yet.

"Come on," Kyle urged. "You're not a man unless you've been here."

"Well maybe I don't wanna be a man," Stan whined in a high pitch purposeful voice.

"Too bad."

Kyle grabbed Stan's hand and dragged him into the establishment.

As soon as they passed through the doors, they were met with the overwhelming stench of cigarette smoke and liquor. "Looks like they party's already started," Kyle joked.

Stan found it impossible to pay attention to anything Kyle had to say. The noise level was way too loud and the people were distracting. Every now and then a woman that resembled a man in drag would go around, asking if anyone wanted a dance. Stan wondered if anyone actually let her near them. She had a face that could scare a baby and a voice deeper than a baritone.

Kyle knelt down close to Stan, as to whisper in his ear. "That's Helga. She'll lapdance anything with a pulse."

"I kinda figured."

"You should start with her and work your way up."

Stan looked at his friend, incredulously. "You have got to be kidding me."

Kyle brought a hand to his head and scratched his unruly red mop. "Come on Stan, mingle." He walked to the other side of the bar to talk to a young woman who resembled a hooker.

Stan rolled his eyes and went to sit down on a bar stool. This wasn't going to be a good night for him. He watched as the love of his life flirted with a 2 dollar whore.

"What's going on sweeeetie?" A drunk blonde stumbled onto Stan's lap, hiccuping and giggling.

"Nothing."

"Aren't yew gonna ask me if I wants anything to drink?"

"Do I get to know your name first?"

"Oh, how silly of me," she giggled. "I'm LaVonda and I'm a virgo."

"Nice to meet you, LaVonda the virgo." Stan looked over to the barkeeper. "Two beers," he ordered.

"Make mine a light," LaVonda said sweetly.

The barkeeper nodded and went to fix the drinks, leaving LaVonda staring at a very uncomfortable Stan.

"So yer a fisherman?"

"I'm a sailor."

"Same thing."

"Actually, it's not."

"Oh."

LaVonda reached up to his collar and started playing with it. "Do you know how handsome yew are?"

"Thanks," Stan blushed.

"That's why I's come over here to talk to yew. At first I's thought yew weren't available and all."

"Why?"

"Yew were looking all loving like at the man yew came with. I's figured yew for a homosexual."

A look of horror swept across Stan's face. Was it that obvious that he liked Kyle? "No.. no, I like the ladies," he lied.

"Good news for me." She gave him a seductive wink and ran her tongue over her teeth. "Do I's get to ravage yew tonight?"

"Maybe if you talked like a normal human being."

"What?"

"I said I'm really tired. I have to get up early tomorrow."

"Ok, give me yer number."

She handed Stan a pen and held out her hand.

"Here it is," he said, writing down a random number.

"I's can't wait to get yew all to myself."

"Heh. See you later."

Stan stood up, made eye contact with Kyle and motioned him to follow him out the door. He stepped out into the night, greeted by the chirping of crickets and hooting of owls.

"What's going on?" Kyle questioned.

"I can't stay in there any longer."

"You were talking to a pretty hot girl."

"She was an airhead."

"If you don't take her home tonight, then I will."

"Kyle," Stan began, but immediately stopped.

"What?"

"You.. you have a girlfriend. Why are you here?"

"I'm here for you. I want you to have a good time."

"Well, I appreciate your intentions, but I really wanna go home now."

"You seemed to be enjoying yourself."

"Kyle, I like being single. I don't need to get laid, alright?"

"That's crazy talk."

"Kyle, I already have someone in mind. I have for a long time. I can't be with anyone else."

"So then, go to her."

"I would if it were that simple. Let's just go home."

"Alright."

Kyle and Stan walked back to the car in silence. Once inside, the silence was deafening. It was a few minutes before Kyle spoke up.

"Can I stay at your place tonight?"

"Why?"

"Leslie."

"Your girlfriend?"

"My fiancee."

TBC..


End file.
